1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides for a pressure enhanced structure that improves the weight to strength ratio of the structure. Preferably, this invention discloses an energy dissipating article of manufacture that provides a high pressure enhanced structure (hereinafter referred to as “HPEST”. “HPEST” is a trademark owned by Robert A, Miller, Jr, applicant and inventor of this technology) wherein a gas under pressure is placed within a sealed structure. A method of using the high pressure enhanced structure and a method of manufacturing the high pressure enhanced structure are also disclosed.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is known in the art that building a structure, for example but not limited to a frame or body of a vehicle, boat, or aircraft and component parts of the vehicle, boat, or aircraft, or the framework of a physical building, or the framework for any device or item of manufacture, entails taking into account the weight of the structure and the strength of the structure. The weight to strength ratio of the structure is important for many reasons, some of which are highlighted below. It is known in the art to use materials with the highest specific strengths to build a structure. Materials with high specific strengths are for example but not limited to fibers such as for example carbon fiber, glass fiber, and various polymers, and these are frequently used to make composite materials such as for example carbon fiber epoxy. These type of high strength materials and others such as titanium, magnesium, aluminum, and high strength steel alloys are widely used in the construction industries, vehicle and aircraft manufacturing, and aerospace.
In the manufacture of a structure that is capable of movement, for example but not limited to an automobile, truck, heavy construction equipment, airplane or helicopter, the finding a safe compromise between low weight and high strength is critical. The structures must be light yet strong and stiff enough to resist the various forces acting on the automobile, truck, heavy construction equipment on land during movement ((i.e. travel at various speeds) or the airplane or helicopter during flight. They must also be durable enough to withstand these forces over the structures entire life span. Many of these structures design focus is to make them weigh as little as possible. Materials engineers study materials, both conventional and composite for use in these structures. Some areas of concern are the strength and rigidity of the material, its availability, its ease of processing, and its resistance to temperature and fatigue. The structures are designed taking into account a design that has a carefully planned compromise in which many competing factors are traded against one another: payload capacity, cost, range, speed, fuel economy, durability, noise levels, and required runway length (in the case of airplanes), and many others. The best design typically provides maximum performance at the lowest weight. The present invention improves the weight to strength ratio of structures that may be used for any application and that may be made from any type of material where weight savings and higher strength are desired.